


Overtime

by sugarpixi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Office Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: Jaehee working late hours becomes a different kind of overtime.





	Overtime

Disclaimers: I don't own Mystic Messenger, Cheritz does. 

Overtime 

Today was one of those days in which Jaehee Kang surrendered to her high functioning ways, working over time without thinking about it. It certainly beat the times in which her boss Jumin Han requested her to stay when she just wanted to be home to watch Zen's musicals or laze about. It was one of those days she was too into her work that she didn't even contact her boss to them him she was going to be late. She finished separating and compiling documents and smiled to herself satisfied with what she had done. She also finished everything she had to mail and fax... all the appointments she made and some she canceled . Yes, she was productive indeed. She checked her watch. Oh shit was it really that late? Then she looked over at one of the stacks she compiled. It was a bunch of paperwork that needed her her boss' signature. Hopefully his office would be open so she could get a head start. She hasn't even had time to relax and here she was thinking about the next day already, what was wrongwith her? She face palmed to how pathetic she felt she was, then she shook it off and gathered the papers. 

She walked with purpose down the halls. The motion censored lights clicked on as they caught her movement. She put a hand on the door knob and gave it a little twist. She turned it all the way and … click. A small gasp escaped her, which sounded loud in the silence as she let herself in. She gasped again at the sight she beheld. Her boss was there in his cushy chair, locking eyes with her. 

 

“Mr. Han... I didn't realize you were still going to be here. All of these documents need your signature.” said Jaehee as firmly as she could but she could hear how nervous she was. He did not respond, only continued to look at her intensely, his hands planted firmly on the desk. She looked to the side and noticed a wine glass. She approached him and bent over a little to put the papers on his desk noticing that her buttons were loose exposing the top of her bra. She placed the papers quickly on the desk as fast as she realized and attempted to fasten them. She let out a yelp as she found her boss' hands over hers stopping them and being pulled abruptly into his warm, firm chest. 

“Mr. Han!” Shouted Jaehee pulling away only to be pulled back into an even tighter embrace. She could feel her heart race. She closed her eyes to try and calm down but made it worse becoming acutely aware of Jumin's heart, beating as quickly as hers and the smell of his cologne becoming more pronounced. Mmm... he smelled so good. 

“You can call me Jumin,” He murmured, tilting her chin up to face him, and then putting his lips over hers. 

Jaehee's eyes went wide—only for a second thinking about resisting before she closed her eyes, melting into the kiss. She fond herself kissing him back despite a small voice inside of her head reprimanding her and arguing that this was her boss. He ran a finger down her shirt undoing the rest of the buttons. Jaehee shivered as her skin became exposed so she clung onto her boss and in an effort to ignore all of the contrary feelings she was experiencing—she fiddled with his tie ultimately pulling it over his head and letting it drop to the floor before starting to work on his buttons as well. 

Her eyes fluttered opened wide again when she felt one of her legs being pulled up and wrapped around his waist. 

“Mr Ha--” She started but was cut off. 

“Jumin.” He reminded her, giving her a light peck on the lips before grazing her neck with his teeth and planting very gentle kisses that caused butterflies to course through Jaehee's entire body. 

Jaehee found herself desperate for some friction, feeling a desire in her lower belly. She slowly started grinding on him, already aware of how hard he was from when he placed her leg around him. Dammit. She couldn't lie to herself how good it felt. She could feel herself getting wet from the contact.   
Mm... she thought, this feels good. Oh yes, indeed. 

“Ah...” she felt her head go back and her hands flew up to cover her mouth when she realized that actual sounds came out of he mouth. 

“Don't.” Jumin said, almost pleadingly, “It's fine.” 

Jaehee felt herself go red and she nodded with a slight pout. It was his fault for suddenly moving against her at the same time, intensifying the feeling so suddenly. 

She discarded her blouse and then proceeded to do the same to him, proactively searching for any sensitive spots with her lips. Despite how he appeared, Jumin was very much a man, she noted, as she found places that caused him to breathe heavily, places that caused him to catch his breath and places that caused him to grunt. As she explored him she almost felt bad about joking him for not using his personal gym because he definitely had a body. He wasn't just tall, he was also toned in all the right places. 

Of course, there was a certain muscle she was most curious about right now. She knelt down and fumbled with his belt but as soon as she got it loose, he stopped her. He knelt down just as she did and picked up his neck tie and tied her hands behind her back. When he finished, he resumed his place before her, smirking. 

“My assistant Kang is so talented, I trust you could do this. No hands.” 

Jaehee looked up at him. Did he usually look this dazzling or sensual? He closed his eyes for a second as he gingerly worked his pants down along with his underwear to release what hid beneath. The sight caused Jaehee to suck in a breath. She had to admit her boss was attractive. But damn, was he well endowed. Fuck. This man really had it all, huh? She let out her breath slowly and squeezed her eyes shut as she attempted to tackled the beast in front of her. She stuck her tongue out and licked the smooth tip of his penis and as she swirled her tongue on it she found herself leaving little kisses and slightly sucking on it. She proceeded to give the rest of it attention by licking from all sides and from tip to base. She made absolute sure that he was moist all over before attempting to put him into her mouth. She slowly took him in. Inch by inch, she marveled at how thick he was and by extension her mind wandered to how it would feel inside of her where she had an aching desire that needed to be satisfied. 

She stopped midway as she bobbed up to scold herself. That was her boss, dammit. But we could ignore that, another voice told her. It feels good. That's all that matters. Yes. The thought that it would feel good and that this could be a once in a life time experience gave her enough incentive to push forward. But just as she thought of that... she gagged in surprise as he decided to take things into his own hands, shoving his member into her mouth, without words demanding for her to continue with what she was doing. 

Some tears sprung from her eyes due to the surprise. But she easily complied, eager herself to turn up the heat between them. Meanwhile, Jumin was enjoying the sensation he was feeling. It was like some stories and movies portrayed but way better in real life. Or perhaps it was just because it was such stark contrast to the stress he felt before this that it felt simply amazing. However, stressed or not, drunk or not, he couldn't deny her talent. His assistant never ceased to amaze him and she hasn't failed him, including now. 

When his eyes weren't closing and rolling back in pleasure, Jumin found himself observing his assistant. She was made to look ordinary but when he looked closer at her he did find her to be pretty. She was well endowed in the chest department as well and the way her breasts jumped just int time to her motion was both distracting and mesmerizing all at once. They looked soft and like they felt good... just like the inside of her mouth. It felt so hot and wet vibrating with sounds she was making but unable to come out into nothing more but noise. She not only had a rhythm down but she picked up her pace. And for some reason he imagined her hands squeezing just right at the base to meet her face as she went down. But he knew very well they were tired behind her and yet he couldn't see her as helpless, he himself feeling as such to the pleasure he was experiencing being between her lips. 

He stopped her as she bobbed upward and removed himself from her mouth. She looked up at him with wide questioning eyes, panting and flushed. Please don't look at me like that, Jumin thought to himself as another new feeling within him surfaced. He knelt down and tilted her chin upward to face him and leaned into kiss her deeply while his finger effortlessly unhooked the front of her bra, exposing her bare chest to him. 

His hands immediately reached forward in a groping motion to cup her breasts and caress them in a circular motion, his hand positioned in a way they did not touch her nipples. He knew they were going to be sensitive and he wanted to tease her a little bit. Her skin looked creamy in the moonlight and he wanted to tease Jaehee more if not for the provocative way her pink little buds pointed towards him. He had to touch it... he pinched them softly from the sides causing her to hiss through gritted teeth. The he an a a thumb onto the tips which she reacted to by trying to jerk away from him. 

He took two of his fingers in his mouth and then pulled it out and rubbed her nipples. Jaehee couldn't help but whimper because of his touch and how smoothly his fingers glided along in circular motions. A sigh escaped Jumin s he tried to calm himself down and keep himself in control. Her back was arched so that her body seemed to stretch towards him as if to asking to be touched even more. Tch. Jumin clicked his tongue feeling impatient as he reached a hand between her legs. She made the panty hose look good but damn they were in the way... he ran his hands along her legs He liked how the material felt. Maybe he should enjoy them more. He shook his head. Feeling how hot it was he wanted to explore between her legs more. 

He slowly parted her legs and ripped the middle of the pantyhose. He felt something warm and wet. He quickly removed his hand and looked at it with shock and awe. It was wet. She was wet. She wasn't wearing any panties? He carefully brought his finger to his nose and sniffed it. It was sweet, almost floral with something else that was drawing him in. He closed his eyes and sucked on his fingers tasting a combination of something sweet, something slightly salty and something that was most likely unique to Jaehee. 

He glanced at Jaehee not making direct eye contact. Even in the dark he could see she was blushing. She was biting her bottom lip and was expressing a lot of things all at once... but right now Jumin could really care much about any of it. The only thing that mattered is if she was willing to follow along with what was happening. He put both of his hands on her thighs and slowly moved them, looking for any sign of hesitation until they were as wide as they could go. Then he put his head between them, allowing himself to explore the mysterious area blindly. The only guide he had was her sweet voice resonating in the dark. He found the sounds she made changing depending on how he flicked his tongue and how and where he touched. Once he discovered that, he decided he would touch her to the sounds he wanted to hear. But the more he heard, the more he couldn't decide which sound he liked best. From the abrupt short whimpers, to the prolonged moans and the whines that seemed to taper off before it became a squeal. Each sound she was making encouraged him in exploring ways to push her buttons as it fueled his excitement. He felt a small pressure as Jaehee tugged his hair and pushed his face down. 

After being pushed down, Jumin decided to use longer strokes,first slow and light. But the more she whined, the rougher her got and the quicker he lapped at her. Her voice continued to play in his ears like a siren's song tempting him to drown in the juices flowing from her. While his tongue had much to quench it, what was insatiable was this newly sparked thirst for the melody spilling from her mouth. He remembered telling her once that her voice was not something that he would like to listen to. It reminded him of work. But this definitely did not—it was refreshing somehow. He stopped and pulled away savoring the taste, lamenting on it as his fingers idly rubbed her where his mouth was before. As he rubbed on her, his finger found her entrance. She gasped as his finger entered her slightly. His eyes grew wide and he slowly pushed the rest of his finger inside of her, enjoying the feeling of how it felt like he was being sucked inside of her. There was also something very satisfying about feeling like he was stretching her. At that thought he felt his member twitch, one hand still playing with his assistant and the other started stroking his length.

Before he even knew it he was sliding his cock in between her moist folds. It felt even better than when he was trailing his fingers up and down her slit. As he thought that, he placed his fingers in his mouth intoxicated by her scent and taste. His senses seemed to heighten at the moment he tasted her, his movement hastening-- multiplying the heat between them. His strokes became inconsistent, passing over the point he typically stopped, rewarding him with a surprised gasp followed by a desperate, disappointed groan from his assistant when he stopped in surprise. He went back to his task at hand, attempting to repeat what he did and realized that he had been running himself past her entrance. He had also become acutely aware of how each time he did, her voice grew in volume and seemed to beckon him. 

Shaking, Jumin slowly entered Jaehee. She arched upward, her lips forming an 'O' yet releasing only a soft sigh. He slid in and out of her slowly at first, allowing her to adjust to his length. But he soon picked up the pace, encouraged by her moans. He couldn't get enough of the pleasure from the tightness of her hole, of her muscles relaxing and contracting around him. Jaehee multiplied the pleasure between them even more, meeting his thrusts and swirling her hips in a circular motion. 

He played with the tempo a bit... Going fast and then slow again. When he went slow he noted her cries drawing out longer and longer with every thrust. Then she would attempt to grind back against him in a frantic motion. He smirked at her reaction and decided that maybe he should tease her a little. He went inside of her slowly and deeply again and then abruptly pulled all the way out. She reacted strongly, arching up towards him frantically. After pulling out, Jumin found that he quickly missed being wrapped up in her warmth and wetness but he wasn't going to let that deter him from his plans.   
She was panting now, looking at him with large doe-like eyes. 

“P-please...”She pleaded, biting her lip and pushing her hips up to emphasize her point.

“My, my is my Jaehee asking for extra work?” Jumin muttered darkly in response, hovering over her, one hand caressing her face and the other her inner thigh. He peered down at her, to relish in the expression she was making at him:Her half lidded eyes, and her mouth slightly parted while she panted and waited for him earnestly. He dove in to kiss her on her collar bones, leaving a small trail up her neck until he was at her ear.

“As you wish.” he whispered huskily into her ear and with a small nibble he promptly and swiftly thrust deeply into her. 

A broken scream escaped her from the initial shock. But as he continued they became more even moans. As his momentum increased and the pleasure built, they became shorter yet more frequent. Up until the climax in which he pulled out and she eagerly took him in his mouth and drank of his seed. 

Jumin's hands found refuge in her hair as she suckled on him, his fingers running along the the thick silky threads of brown. Doing so put him in a contemplative mood—which wasn't a surprise to him as petting and playing in Elizabeth's hair had the effect on him. With the ending of this … excursion came a little guilt, thinking back on it. Although it undeniably felt great. 

“This has been quite a performance Assistant Kang, I believe you deserve a raise.” Jumin rasped in a breathy voice. Jaehee sucked on him, hard as if to show her approval. But she wasn't done. She took him all the way into the back of her throat and finished him off, swallowing every last bit of his cum. 

“Fuck... That deserves a 2 weeks vacation,” He groaned, tossing his head back. She released him slowly and rose to meet his gaze with a smile on her face. 

“Ok, I'll take it. But... I have my own conditions.” 

“What is it?” 

“How about... you and I do this occasionally, to our benefit?” when she suggested it she looked to the side, as she felt a blush creep on her face. She gasped when she felt her boss's hand beneath her chin and angled her face to meet his. 

“Deal.” 

 

A/N: This was a fanfic I wrote on a whim and because one day one of my friends jokingly said I should do it. So I was like ok why not write gratuitous smut with some tropes that happens in pronz for the lolz. And so this was made. I had a long hiatus and I mean long until I got back to it! Please don't take it too seriously. Heh... Happy 4th of July~


End file.
